My Master, the Chili King
| image = File:Arvel_sells_ring_to_Roger.png|250px | caption = Tony's Texas cousin Arvel, who's in town to try to pitch his latest hustle, an idea to get Tony to finance his chili recipe to sell in the local stores, sells a fake Sapphire ring to Roger in "My Master, The Chili King" in Season 5. | season = 5 | episode = 26 | overall = 139 | production = 5.26 | imdb = tt0609121 | airdate = 26 May 1970 | writer = James Henerson | director = Claudio Guzman | guests = Dick Van Patten Pearl Shear Lew Brown | previous = "One Jeannie Beats Four of a Kind" | next = None. end of Series (return to series pilot) }} My Master, the Chili King is the 26th and final episode of Season 5 of I Dream of Jeannie, as well as the 139th and final episode of the series. Written by James Henerson, the episode, which was directed by series co-producer Claudio Guzman, originally aired on NBC-TV on 26 May 1970. Summary When Cousin Arvel, Tony's huckster cousin, arrives in Cocoa Beach from Texas with the intent to hawk his latest sales pitch to his cousin, he, ever the one to try to make a fast buck, is able to sell a ring which claims was a 24 karat Square Sapphire, which he claims to be "The only one East of the Mississipi" to Roger, whom he ran into in the Camp Edwards Air Base parking lot, under! Anyway, while looking for Tony, who is tipped off to a swindler's arrival, Arvel also runs into Jeannie, whom he is able to sell her on his latest scheme, to get Tony to back iim finacially in launching his Texas Chili recipe, which he wants to call ''Cousin Tony's Texas Chili, which he wants to sell in all the regional grocery stores. What he doesn't realize is that Jeannie, as a genie, can quickly blink cans of the delicious chili into all the stores, which is exactly what she does...Only thing is that, in doing so, without contacting the store merchants, who all of a sudden, have a product on the shelves which they couldn't explain as to how they got there, find that customers are buying the product in droves, Arvel isn't able to cash in a commission in pitching the product to them! Arvel has to explain to Jeannie that simply placing the product in the stores without demanding a commission on them "isn't selling...it's giving it away!" as he gets her to go with him to all the local merchants, who can't explain how the chili got on their shelves, and ask to get paid the commission that Arvel is seeking. At the same time, it seems to get Tony in a mess of trouble, because the cans, which Jeannie blinked into existence, all have his image, complete in his astronaut uniform, emblazoned on the front of them with the caption Cousin Tony's Texas Chili, which Mrs. Bellows happens to stumble onto while preparing to dine in the base Mess Hall with her husband, Dr. Bellows! When the two inform General Schaefer about it, it doesn't sit well with him, as he states. is not only a violation of Air Force Regulations, it also isn't good military protocol as it doesn't look good to have an officer to advertise a product in the civilian sector! When Jeannie is able to, at the desperate behest of Tony, to blink the cans from existence after an angry General Schaefer calls for all, including Arvel and Jeannie and the Mess Sergeant, to meet with him in his office along with the two boxes of Cousin Tony's Texas Chili that she blinked into the Mess kitchen stock room, which she turned into a box of grapes, Arvel, who sold Roger a ring which turned out to be paste, is able to con him again into buying a cuff link to go with the ring, as well for 35 more dollars! Guest starring *Dick Van Patten as Supermarket Clerk *Lew Brown as Mess Hall Master Sergeant *Pearl Shear as Woman Shopper Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:I Dream of Jeannie